


untuk masa depan

by daffodeela



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Romance, for DrabbleTigaSatuLima, tigasatulima
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Jean pernah mengutarakan rencana-rencana untuk masa depan dan saat ini adalah bukti bahwa yang dikatakannya bukan sekadar isapan jempol belaka.for #tigasatulima
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 2
Collections: DrabbleTigaSatuLima





	untuk masa depan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pappilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pappilon/gifts).



> Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take material advantage by writing this story.  
> Written for #tigasatulima

Putri Mikasa Ackerman tidak menanti apa pun di tengah pesta dansa yang merupakan _debutante-_ nya. Dia tidak menanti karena sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tubuhnya tegap, tetapi tatapannya tertuju pada lantai. Dia mengangkat wajah saat mendapati Pangeran Jean Kirschtein sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menatap ayahnya. Mikasa tahu bahwa yang diduganya memang sedang terjadi. 

“Lord Ackerman,” sapanya sembari membungkuk. “Apakah Anda mengizinkan saya untuk mengajak putri Anda berdansa dengan saya?”

Mikasa ingin mendengus kesal mendengar kata-kata Jean yang sok sopan ketika di luar semua ini sikapnya selalu tengil dan usil. Mereka teman sejak kecil dan Jean sering mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menikahi Mikasa dari detik mereka baru saling mengenal. Perlakuan itu mungkin akan membuat orang lain risi, tetapi tidak dari Jean pada Mikasa.

Lord Ackerman melirik ke arah Mikasa. “Bukan aku yang memutuskan.” Seulas senyum penuh harapan timbul di bibirnya juga di bibir istrinya.

Jean mengulurkan tangannya pada Mikasa. Meskipun sedikit jengkel, dia tersenyum tipis, membungkuk, dan menerima tangan Jean. Jean menuntunnya ke tengah _ballroom,_ kemudian memegangi pinggangnya saat musik mulai mengudara. Tatapan mereka saling terkunci. Mikasa merasa dipuja dari refleksi dirinya di mata Jean. Lelaki itu terus menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang membuat dirinya turut tersenyum pula.

“Aku mengambil dansa pertamamu, Mikasa,” ucap Jean sembari memutar tubuh Mikasa pelan-pelan.

“Mm-hm, cita-citamu tercapai, Jean.”

“Bukankah cita-citamu juga?” Jean menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari memamerkan deretan gigi. Suaranya mengecil karena fokus di dalam _ballroom_ terasa tertuju pada mereka. Pangeran dan putri yang berdansa bersama.

Mikasa tidak menjawab, yang Jean tangkap sebagai _ya._

“Dan seperti yang pernah kita rencanakan—”

“ _K_ _au_ rencanakan.”

“—kita akan pergi ke taman atau balkon setelah dansa ini selesai dan saling berbagi ciuman pertama.”

“Itu masih rencana.”

Jean tersenyum. Dia melakukan apa yang dia katakan setelah dansa selesai. Mikasa berdebar-debar. Dia memikirkan akankah rencana Jean perihal menikahinya pun terpenuhi. Melihat kepercayaan diri Jean dan bagaimana dirinya bereaksi akan itu, jawaban yang paling mungkin hanyalah _ya._

**Author's Note:**

> afsgdhkfldjshs aku suka event-nya unik deh ;_; buat kak ria, selamat ulang tahun, ya! lengkapnya sudah via WA ehehehe luvluv <3


End file.
